Over 9000 Penny Peterson Clones
by Bearquarter2008
Summary: This is going to be a one shot. It's all fun and games until someone's in trouble, especially when it revolves Penny and cloning.
1. Chapter 1-How it ALL started:

**Author's note: Since I'm in a comedic mood, I'm making a One-Shot for perhaps my favorite Dreamworks film, "Mr. Peabody and Sherman".**

In Peabody's mansion, it was quiet, very quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. So quiet, you could hear a mouse squeak. It was graceful at nighttime, even in a spring evening a few months after the WABAC incident.

Then, footsteps were heard. They were heard like a hamster on a hamster wheel. Those footsteps were a boy's footsteps, those were Sherman Peabody's footsteps. The boy was in his pajamas, exausted, barely awake, and he put on his glasses.

"My gosh, it's 1AM, why can't I head back to sleep?" Sherman complained. Sherman walked over to the fridgerator, hoping to get a midnight snack to help him sleep well on this night. He opens it, and there was nothing there for him to chow down on. Sherman sighs, and heads back to his bedroom, but before he did, he looked at something,

It was his adopted father, Mr. Peabody, and he was snoozing on the couch. Sherman smirked at this, he then whispered, "What a good father." He has loved Mr. Peabody as a father for years. Sherman's about to be 8 in 2 months, and hopefully, his father has a great gift for him.

A noise was heard in Sherman's bedroom. Sherman startled for a quick second. He was worried, what was going on?

Sherman fled to his room, and so far, he saw nothing. It must've been something that fell out of something.

Sherman sighed in relief, everything was okay. Then, Sherman heard a voice. "Sherman..." the voice whispered.

Sherman then startled again, then he turned on the lights, only to see his friend, Penny Peterson.

"Oh, penny! It was just you and not a ghost!" Sherman laughed. Then he became confused. He then said, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

Penny looked worried at the time, she took deep breaths, and then said, "You remember that Peabody's a genius, right?"

Sherman nodded "yes", and then Penny continued, "Well, I may have..."

Then, something grabbed their attention, the closet door. It was shaking for a brief second, then it opened, and somethings fell that made Sherman shocked: A bunch of duplicates of Penny.

The Penny duplicates looked at Sherman, nervously. Then they said, "Um, Hi, Sherman."

Sherman was suprised, then he looked at Penny for a brief second, and said, "Penny, did you use the cloning machine?!"

The real Penny nodded "yes". Sherman could tell how apolegetic this is.

"How and why on earth would you do something like this?!" Sherman raised his arms in anger.

"Well, promise you won't get mad?" Penny asked, worried.

Sherman sighs in anger, knowing that Penny has done something stupid, however, who could stay mad at a child so innocent?

Sherman then said, "No. I promise I won't get mad."

Penny took a deep breath and said, "Well, since tomarrow was the beginning of summer break, I figured I may as well pull off a prank for this year, so I used your dad's cloning machine to clone myself, tricking him into thinking I used time travel improperly."

Sherman groans in anger, and then shrugs. He then said, "Well, how many clones were there?"

One of the clones said, "At least 9000." Sherman gasps in shock, and then faints.

Yep, Penny's going to be in a load of trouble.

A few minutes later, Penny, a Penny Clone and Sherman entered a dark room, looking for the cloning machine,

Penny nervously then said, "Well, this is the place."

Sherman then turned on the light, and the 2 saw something that shocked them, a gigantic machine with several buttons, and a doorway. It was the cloning machine.

Sherman was confused about something, he then said, "Wait, Mr. Peabody said that it needed to be tested."

Penny then said, "And that's why I tested it out. To see if it actually works."

Sherman then replied, "Wow, that cloning machine must be a huge success."

Penny's clone then said, "Are you kidding? The battery needed to charge after the 2 millionth of the duplicates."

Sherman then gasped in shock, and then said, "2 million?! Are you out of your mind? Which could mean...the rest of the clones are at your home. You know, Penny, I thought you were smarter than this. You cannot tell Mr. Peabody about this."

Penny rolled her eyes in thought, then the other Penny stood in front of the original, and said, "Wait a minute! You remember how much trouble you got for using the WABAC, right?

The clone did have a good point, Penny probably got grounded for a week since she almost destroyed the universe with her little incident with the WABAC. Then Penny glared at Sherman, the clone looked suspiciously at Sherman.

The original then angrily said, "Hey, that's right!"

Sherman then said, "Please, Penny. You have no idea how Peabody will be furious if he finds out about this! I'll do anything to keep this a secret!"

Penny and her clone were suprised at this, this gave them an idea.

Both Penny and her clone asked slyly, "Anything?"

Penny then whispered something into her clone's ear, the clone smirked at this.

The clone then said, "Wow, I've always wanted to see what would happen if he would join in on pranking Mr. Peabody!"

Sherman felt as if this was a bad idea. He then said, "Please, anything but that!"

Both Pennies crossed their arms, and then said, "It's that or you're in trouble!"

Unbelievable. Then, Sherman started to smile at this idea, how bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2- Keeping things together

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I had a few big games during the season, and our playoff game was a showdown, and expect some slight delays due to High School Football playoffs, anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Later that morning in NYC, it was a beautiful morning in the city of New York, the birds were chirping, the traffic was going on, like usual, and spring has ended, and summer has sprung. The citizens of New York were going about their daily lives, kids were playing in parks, adults were at work, things were natural. But where was our lovable, well-known, brilliant inventing dog, Mr. Peabody?

Well, he's in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast, as usual, and it's tossed salad and scrambled eggs. And in the hallway, Sherman and Penny were checking if it was okay to go out.

"Sherman, if you don't want to do this, then you should really bail out." Penny said, worried.

"Well, first off, I will make sure that this prank will go well, now half of the group of the clones are at your house, right?" Sherman replied. He started to walk towards the elevator.

"Wait, then why are you taking the elevator if you're going through this prank?" Penny asked.

"So Mr. Peabody won't notice there's more than 1 of me. I'm going to check on the other clones back at your house, while you deal with your clones of you and me." Sherman replied.

Then a look-a-like of Sherman appeared next to Penny, and he spoke, "I will keep your cover, make sure nothing stupid happens."

Sherman then said, "All right. I shall return." He then walked into the elevator, and then it closed.

Sherman clone #1 then said, "I sure hope this prank goes well, because I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

Penny replied, "Don't worry, I won't even let Peabody get suspicious about this."

"Well, why are you doing something like this?" the clone said, curiously

Penny then said, "Well, Mom and Dad were going to dinner for date night tonight, and they were hiring a babysitter for me, and you know how I hate babysitters, and I really wanted to spend time with you, so I thought, "If only there were 2 of me, one to be babysat and to be with Sherman". And that's when my parents were sleeping, I decided to visit your house, and go into Peabody's lab, looking for the WABAC, but then I remembered what happened. Then, I noticed your father's cloning machine, and I used it but the cloning dial was accidentally set for 2,000,000 clones, so I managed to get most of them in my room, and some are still here."

The clone didn't know what to say about this. Penny has done worse than this, such as going to multiple timelines in one night.

Meanwhile at Central Park, Sherman was walking around, looking for Penny's home, but somehow, he can't find it.

Sherman muttered, "Where is it? Penny's house or mansion should be near Peabody's, and I can't find it anywhere!" Unbeknownst to him, the Bernstein mansion lookalike was right behind him, indicating that Penny's house was behind him.

"Oh, hi, Sherman!" Penny's voice was heard.

Sherman was too distracted to look at her, he kept looking around, looking for the mansion, even though it was behind him. He then said, "Penny, not right now, I'm busy. Wait a minute."

Then, Sherman turned around and saw 2 of Penny, one wearing pink and another wearing her school clothes.

"Wait, I thought you were at her house!" Sherman replied.

Penny's clone then replied, "Well, we were, and we got bored waiting for our babysitter, so we walked to Central park, and Penny's parents thought she was going to the park."

Penny's other clone then said, "And on top of that, we figured that we should get some air, especially with all these clones around."

Sherman then noticed a thousand Penny clones, socializing, playing with the frisbee, and whatnot.

Sherman then said, "What in the world? Penny! Why would you bring all these clones into Central Park?"

Penny's clones both replied, "To have fun! Why else?"

Sherman then replied, "About that, aren't you worried that you'll be caught by your parents?"

One of Penny's clones replied, "Well of course not! And on top of that, don't you think I should be happy with more of me?" Sherman then gave some thought, and then Penny's clones said, "Well?"

Sherman then finally replied, "Well, maybe, but think about this, you wouldn't be an only child anymore, your parents would have to work overtime, and you'd have to get your babysitter every night."

Both Pennies looked a little worried a bit, but then they shrugged it off. And then they both said, "So?"

Sherman then said, "You and your prodical "sisters" would be in sibling rivalry for a long time. Competing who's better when you all are equal in skills or in any way, that, and you would be in a world full of trouble with your parents."

One of the Pennies then said, "Well, it's already too late."

Sherman replied, "I know this may sound like a dangerous idea, but you may as well tell your parents the truth. You can't keep lying to them about this. Sooner or later, they'll find out about this."

Then both Pennies thought about this, like that time she tried to get out of dinner with Mr. Peabody and Sherman by pretending to be a lamp.

**Authors note: I know Penny is smarter than that, but she's just a kid!**

One of the Pennies said, "All right, you're right. I'm not sure how mom and dad will deal with this."

Sherman knew what it was like to be in 2 places at once, especially when it came to the incident with the WABAC.

Sherman then replied, "I understand, look, get everyone back at your house and stay there until I figure something out! I'll meet you there to work something out. I have to check out what's going on at my house."

Speaking of which, Sherman and Penny were looking for something in the living room, while another Sherman and Penny were also looking for something, the clones of Sherman and a clone of Penny was looking for something along with the Real Penny.

"Sherman, have you seen the asprin?" Mr. Peabody asked as he walked out of the kitchen, and then that prompted the clones to hide behind the couch, leaving the real Penny to stand there. Mr. Peabody continued, "Oh, hello, Penny, I see that Sherman invited you to hang in?"

Penny then nervously said, "Actually, it's "Hang out", and no, I was going to ask if he wanted to go to the park with me."

Peabody at first looked suspicious, then he said, "Alright then. I guess I should let him know, and by the way, I think my cloner has been tested." Penny gasped, the clones gasped as well. Peabody then finished his sentance, "But I'm guessing something went in there by accident."

Peabody went to his study room, and the kids sighed in relief. The elevator then dinged, and then Sherman came out of the elevator, exhausted.

Penny then said, "So what's going on, you couldn't find it?"

Sherman then replied, "Worse, they were at Central Park. Managed to convince them to go home and wait for your parents to see this."

One of Penny's clones then said, "And what, see how long I will be grounded for? That Peabody's always right? That he really couldn't stand up to those tanks at Tienanmen Square?"

**Author's note: I know that joke is from _Family Guy, _but I'm going to use it anyway as a reference.**

Sherman then replied, "Penny, you can't keep lying to your parents about this. Sooner or later, your dad will probably see more than 1 of you and stress out."

Penny then rubbed her neck in worryment. She then said, "You're right. All right, I'll tell dad tonight, but if something goes wrong, remember, "I told y-"" Then Sherman gasped at the thought and then stuttered for a moment.

"Penny, why don't you check on the others?" Sherman interrupted. Penny was confused, then she left, leaving her clone confused.

"Why didn't you let her finish?" Penny's clone asked, angrily.

"I needed a diversion! Penny was dangerously close to saying the words I never _ever _wanna hear from her again," Sherman said, with a hint of stress in his voice. Then he squints his eyes and glares, and then he dramatically spoke, "The words I never want to hear from Penny or anyone else is "I told you so". She said it exactly 2 times in our friendship, and I'm already sick of it!"

_Flashback_

We see a messy cafeteria, as we see the students eating a massive cake, Penny's clearly not amused with Sherman.

**Penny: **I told you so.

_Another flashback_

We see a group of students running out of an old abandoned hotel, again, Penny's annoyed with Sherman.

**Penny: **I told you so!

_End of Flashbacks_

Sherman groaned in angst. He then said, "I can never hear those words again! Even from a clone of Penny!"

Then, the Penny clone glared at Sherman and then replied, "You do realized I'm a copy of Penny, right?"

Sherman blushed, and then he replied, "Oh, sorry about that."

**Well, Penny and Sherman have cloned theirselves 2,000,000 times, how will that fare for Mr. Peabody once he finds out? Will Sherman's exausting genetic double trouble day prove to have him hear the words that 2,000,000 Penny clones will have to say, in other words, will Sherman have to deal with 2 million Penny clones saying, "I told you so"? Find out in the next Chapter!**


End file.
